SENTIMIENTOS ERRADOS
by Kaiba Shirou
Summary: BakuraxYami(DEDICADO A INITH!)Veamos... Yami se hace el dificil con Bakura... el cual no se cansa de intentar atraparlo, como un cazador a su presa...Pasan cosas... situaciones que le hacen cambiar de parecer...sin embargo un imán siempre será un imán
1. Sentimientos errados

Oh bendito Ra! Algunas personas me mataran por esto pero... desde hace mucho tenía ganas de hacer un B/YY =P  
  
Por cierto... como dije en el summary esto va dedicado a una escritora muy buena al menos para mi criterio y me refiero a...  
  
Inith! Desde que publicaste tu fic de "A la orilla del Nilo" Me enviciaste mas en esta pareja ^-^ (Aunque estoy cometiendo un pecado al separar a Yami y a Yugi...pero es bueno ver variedad no? ) Además quisiera animarte a continuar tu historia! Que ya sabes que es una de mis favoritas n____n Si tu no me hubieras enviciado con tu fic... no estaría escribiendo esto XD  
  
Aclaraciones: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu-gi-oh! me pertenece, esto solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento y no planeo ganar nada excepto mi propia satisfacción. Ya aclarado todo, solo les pido que NO ME DEMANDEN!. Ahora vamos con la historia.  
  
SENTIMIENTOS ERRADOS  
  
CAPITULO 1:  
  
- VERDADERAS INTENCIONES-  
  
No se por que demonios vine a esta fiesta. El tonto de Ryou siempre me convence. Aunque creo que puedo aprovechar que estoy aquí para intentar confesar mis sentimientos al idiota despistado de Yami. No pienso esperar mas. Espero que ahora nada se interponga como en las otras veces que intente decírselo... Ya no lo soporto, si no lo hago pronto, me volveré loco. Me acerco a él por detrás y parece no notar mi presencia...  
  
-"Faraón... se que parecerá extraño pero...necesito hablar contigo..."- dije mientras mi corazón latía a mil por hora, su maldita presencia me alteraba tanto...  
  
-"Ah? Claro. De que quieres hablar?"- Dijo volteando y posando su mirada sobre mí.  
  
-".... escucha Yami..."-  
  
-"Hola mi amor! Quien es el?"- dijo una extraña chica interrumpiéndome, mientras le daba un beso a Yami. Eso no me gustó nada... solo volteé a otro lado mientras crucé los brazos. Esa tonta me recuerda mucho a la boba de Tea. Solo que esta tiene los ojos cafés y el cabello mas largo. Como sea, se nota que son del mismo tipo.  
  
-"Es un antiguo amigo.... Bakura, te presento a mi novia."- Dijo MI Yami interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.  
  
-"Vaya...Hacen una linda pareja".- Tan linda que quiero aventarme a una piscina llena de pirañas, pensé para mis adentros.  
  
-"Que tal si nos acompañas a comer mañana a nuestra casa?"- ja! Como si estuviera tan loco como para ir... esperen... "nuestra casa"? Que acaso esa zorra esta viviendo con MI Yami? Quise negarme a la invitación pero... era demasiada tentación. Quería saber un poco mas sobre la niña tonta...  
  
-"Oh claro! Estaré encantado"- dije con una sonrisa un tanto cínica , mientras Yami me miraba extrañado.  
  
Al día siguiente decidí ser "educado" y llegue justo a la hora que me citaron. Toque el timbre y Yami me abrió.  
  
-"Por que aceptaste venir?"- me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.  
  
-"Solo quería conocer mas a tu noviecita. Que es un pecado?"-  
  
-"Dime la verdad Bakura! ¡¿Por que demonios aceptaste venir?!"-  
  
-" No es para que te alteres tanto. Yo ya respondí a esa pregunta. Ahora si no te molesta pasare a tu casa."-  
  
-"Hola Bakura! Llegaste puntualmente."- dijo la chica esa, mientras me pedía que la siguiera al comedor. Me senté tranquilamente y los tres empezamos a comer mientras yo le hacia algunas preguntas a la novia del "faraón."  
  
-"Y dígame señorita, por que decidieron vivir juntos?"- Yami solo me observaba con una mirada de muerte. Parecía molestarle la forma cínica con la que me expresaba lo que me pareció muy divertido, así que yo solo sonreía...  
  
-"Pues veras Bakura... Como era la única que vivía en esta casa me sentía sola, así que le pedí a Yami que viviera conmigo, para poder estar mas tiempo juntos." - Esas cursilerías hacían que se me revolviera el estomago, pero logré reunir toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no vomitar.  
  
-"Oh ya veo...se ve que son una pareja muy feliz."- De nuevo Yami me miraba con ojos de pistola pero esta vez solo fue por un segundo puesto que su novia le dirigió la palabra.  
  
-"Qué pasa Yami? No has dicho nada desde que Bakura llego."-  
  
-"......."-  
  
-"Bueno, iré a lavar los platos. Mientras ustedes platiquen en la sala"- Decía la "prometida" de Yami mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla . Entonces el y yo nos dirigimos a la sala y nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro mientras teníamos un duelo de miradas. Entonces Yami se puso de pie y se sentó junto a mi.  
  
-"Por que?"- Dijo de repente mientras me tomaba del cuello de la camisa.  
  
-"Por que, que?"- Entonces Yami se me lanzo encima y me tumbó al suelo. Ahora estaba acostado en la alfombra y el encima de mi. Me agarro los brazos y me los re pego al suelo  
  
-" Por que te comportas así? por que hablas de esa manera tan...desvergonzada...? Que acaso planeas hacer algo?"- Como era posible que el tonto no se diera cuenta de mis razones? Si era mas que obvio!  
  
-"No creo que no sepas la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí."- Dije mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
-"Pues créelo, no tengo ni la menor idea." – dijo un tanto molesto, devolviéndome la mirada  
  
-"Esta de malas mi faraón?"-  
  
-"Déjate de juegos Bakura y habla."- Entonces solo di un suspiro y comencé a hablar.  
  
-" Solo quería asegurarme de que ella no te estuviera engañando... asegurarme de que era la indicada."-dije mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos –"Ahora hazme un favor, deja de aprisionar mis brazos contra el suelo y bájate de encima"-  
  
-" Y como piensas que te puedo creer eso? Es ilógico. Por que te habrían de importar mis relaciones amorosas? no me quitaré de encima de ti hasta que me digas que planeas"-  
  
-"Pero es que pesas."-  
  
-"Insinúas que estoy gordo?"-  
  
-"No... solo digo que pesas"-  
  
-"Ya! Suficiente. No trates de cambiar el tema y contesta a la pregunta que te hice."-  
  
-"Pero es que ya lo hice. Si no quieres creerme es tu problema."-  
  
-"Esta bien. Tendrás razones muy poderosas para no decirme."- dijo Yami fríamente mientras se levantaba. En cuanto lo hizo, di un suspiro extra largo puesto que ya no soportaba mas tenerlo tan cerca. Tenía unas enormes ganas de hacerlo mío en ese momento, lo bueno es que tengo fuerza de voluntad...  
  
-"Creo que mejor me voy. No tengo nada que hacer aquí. Hasta luego Yami... Ah y te despides por mi de tu noviecita."- Le eché una ultima mirada a Yami. Su expresión me encantó... se estaba muriendo de coraje. Quité mi vista de él y continué mi camino hacia la puerta de salida.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-"Ya llegué Ryou!"-  
  
-"Baku-chan! Te extrañe!"- Ryou prácticamente se me echo encima. Le agarro por costumbre, abrazarme cada vez que me ve y yo se perfectamente por que...  
  
FLASH BACK**************************************  
  
Esa noche, era de las que tanto me gustan. La luna en el cielo, en todo su esplendor, me daba una sensación de paz que llevaba tiempo sin sentir. Ya tenía mas de una semana que me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por Yami y... ya saben, andaba cursi y parecía idiota. No podía concentrarme en nada de lo que hacía como todo enamorado normal. Esa vez no podía dormir así que estaba en la ventana de la sala viendo el cielo, cuando en eso, Ryou se despertó y se dirigió hacia mi. En su semblante, normalmente dulce, ahora se veía una gran preocupación. Eso me intrigó, mas sin embargo, por alguna razón no quise saber la causa del extraño comportamiento de Ryou.  
  
-"Los niños buenos deberían estar dormidos a esta hora."- Ryou sonrió ante mi comentario y se sentó junto a mi en el sillón. Me volteó a ver divertido y me contestó...  
  
-"Si, pero los niños buenos también se enamoran"- Dijo sonriéndome angelicalmente. Yo solo entrecerré los ojos, ante la respuesta. Eso quería decir que el estaba despierto por la misma razón que yo... Era otro idiota mas del club de los ena-bobados. ( fusión de la palabra enamorado con embobado XD Si la usan los demando ¬_¬ (XD))  
  
-"Y se puede saber de quien está enamorado este niño bueno?"- Todo indicaba que Ryou ya estaba preparado para está pregunta. No se puso nervioso ni dudó, solo contesto siguiendo el juego.  
  
-"Este niño bueno esta enamorado de un niño malo."- En ese momento pensé que tal vez Ryou estaba enamorado del lunático de Malik. De los chicos que conocía Ryou, era el único que encajaba con eso de "chico malo".  
  
-"¿Y ese niño malo de casualidad se llama Malik?"- Mi hikari movió la cabeza a ambos lados, negando. Se tardó unos segundos pero al final decidió hablar.  
  
-"No. Ese niño malo se llama Bakura."- La noticia me cayó como yunque en la cabeza. Por que no había pensado en esa maldita posibilidad...? Por primera vez, en todos los 5 milenios que llevaba en este mugroso mundo, no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Que podía hacer? Solo decirle la verdad... al principio me pareció cruel hacerlo pero pensé que tal vez era mejor que tenerlo engañado.  
  
-"Ryou..."- Pero no me dejó hablar. Puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios insinuando que me callara. Me abrazó por la cintura y recargó su cabeza sobre mi pecho.  
  
-"Yo se perfectamente... que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi..."- La voz se le entrecortaba y en sus ojos retenía una gran cantidad de lagrimas, que no quería dejar salir. Al fin solo correspondí el abrazo poniendo mis manos sobre su espalda. –"Solo quiero pedirte un favor Bakura... solo por esta noche podrías fingir que me amas? Solo quiero una noche contigo y nada mas..."- No contesté. Solamente empecé a cumplir con el favor que me pidió...  
  
CONTINUARÁ..... 


	2. Fingir amar

KS: HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ^^ Pues al fin me llegó la inspiración para el segundo capitulo =P Vaya que tardo... Como sea... además no puedo hacer otra cosa ¬_¬ Ayer me lastime mi piernita bailando en la bendita maquina del pump it up -_-... Fue horrible T-T Nah! no fue tan, tan malo XD ando dramática, solo espero que el capitulo no salga tan así y...  
  
Goji: mwahahaha que mensa! Se cayó =P  
  
KS: No me caí! ¬¬ y como iba diciendo, este pedazo de lagartija me acompañará en este fic... será el que haga comentarios estúpidos y toda la mugre  
  
Goji: Hey! párale a tu carro mi chava ¡¿Como que pedazo de lagartija?!  
  
KS: Oh cierto... corrijo. Este mini-remedo de dragón color berenjena me acompañará en el fic. Aunque mas bien pareces un muñeco de peluche XD Hasta el tamaño y la forma "redondita" tienes... XD  
  
Goji: ¬¬!  
  
KS: Bueno ya... al fic! ^0^  
  
SENTIMIENTOS ERRADOS  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
FINGIR AMAR...  
  
Continuación del flash back s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s  
  
-"Gracias Bakura"- Dijo casi en un susurro mientras se comenzaba a aferrar mas a mi... Lágrimas? El lloró por mi. Me cuesta admitirlo pero me dolió que el se sintiera así por mi causa. Y como diablos no? si el es mi otra mitad.  
  
Me acerqué a él y comencé a saborear sus labios... no estaban mal. Me recordaron al sabor de un dulce durazno...Profundicé cada vez mas en su boca... Ryou ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?... Me gustaría compartir el mismo sentimiento que tú... Aun seguías derramando esas lágrimas... aunque parecía ser que estas eran diferentes. Estas no me parecieron de tristeza....  
  
Continué besándolo. Esta vez su cuello, bajando cada vez mas. Recuerdo que el se separó ante esto y me miró con tristeza... yo solo lo observé curioso esperando... tal parecía que deseba decirme algo.  
  
-"Olvida lo que te dije Bakura... no puedo permitir que hagas esto solo por... lastima"- Ryou bajó la mirada y la clavó en el piso. Me quedé pensativo ante esas palabras. Pero al fin contesté...  
  
-"En parte lo que dices es cierto... aunque dime... ¿Quién se resistiría a pasar una noche con un ángel como tu...?"- Aun no puedo creer lo cursi que me porté esa vez... Ryou se sonrojó ante esto y me abrazó de nuevo.  
  
-"Tienes razón Baku. Soy encantador..."- dijo entre risas. Me sorprendió que tomara las cosas tan bien... y es que el siempre ha sido así...  
  
-"Te parece si solo dormimos juntos esta noche?"- Ja y pensar que después eso se convirtió en costumbre. Y es que al lado de el duermo tan tranquilo...  
  
-"Me parece bien, pero tendré que cuidarme de que no me hagas nada indebido..."- Dijo mostrando una de sus grandes sonrisas que tanto me gusta ver.  
  
Después de eso... recuerdo que nos dirigimos a su cuarto y dormimos abrazados toda la noche...  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s  
  
-"Bakura?"-  
  
-"Eh?"-  
  
-"Me pareció verte con la mirada perdida."-  
  
-"Solo recordaba cosas, mi ángel"- Le tomé la barbilla y besé su mejilla (KS: Uh...rima XD Goji: Uy que gran cosa KS: ¬¬)  
  
-"Gracias... Vamos a dormir ya"- sonrió y tomó mi mano mientras me conducía a "nuestra" habitación... por que ya no era solamente suya...  
  
Me recosté en la cama y Ryou hizo lo mismo. Lo abracé por la cintura y lo acerque hacia mi. Alzó la vista y se me quedó viendo... hasta que por fin soltó...  
  
-"Aunque se que nunca me amarás... soy feliz con esto Bakura."- Después de eso cerró los ojos y quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
Entonces recordé a Yami... si que habían pasado cosas interesantes durante la cena... Su supuesta novia parecía ser agradable pero aun así... no se por que me da mala espina. Si supiera mas acerca de ella... imposible que Yami me cuente algo más... aunque tal vez... claro! El enano...su hikari el debe saber los detalles. Haré que me suelte toda la sopa...  
  
Aunque me pregunto... si ella en realidad resulta ser una persona con buenas intenciones y demás... dejaré que él sea feliz con ella? No se...no se... ya no me importa... tengo mucho sueño...  
  
s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s  
  
Gracias a Ra que Bakura se fue. Me dejó muy confuso... Maldición! ¿A que se refería? Pero que pienso...? No debería atormentarme por esto... Lo que diga ese ladrón de tumbas no me afecta en lo mas mínimo...  
  
Nah... a quien quiero engañar. Tengo una idea de lo que sucede. Pero me niego a aceptarlo! Es ilógico... O no será que solo me niego a lo que siento? Mi mente es tan obstinada y confusa que se niega a abrirse a mas posibilidades.  
  
Tal vez es porque mi mente es y siempre ha sido un misterio. Mis recuerdos.... todo. Es exactamente como la imagen que se ha proyectado a los pocos que han logrado visitarla. Tantos laberintos... Tantas puertas. Todo tan confuso. Nunca llego a ninguna parte.  
  
Ni siquiera yo conozco bien todo lo que existe en ella. Hay puertas que ni siquiera me he atrevido a abrir. Pero no importa... la mayoría son trampas y temo atraparme por mi propia mente.  
  
Creo que me hace falta estar un tiempo con mi luz... hace tanto que no convivo con él... Extraño su presencia... el compañerismo... todo su ser que siempre me confortaba y daba valor para superar cualquier cosa. Su apoyo...  
  
Tal vez eso deba hacer... mañana iré a visitarlo... mañana lo veré... veré a mi luz...  
  
-"Yami? y Bakura?"- Me sobresalté un poco al escuchar su voz. Que oportuna....Apareció justo cuando salí de mis pensamientos. Voltee a verla y con ello me topé con el reloj... había estado divagando tanto en mi mente que ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que el se había marchado... y yo todavía me encontraba en la misma posición...  
  
-"Se fue. Dijo que tenía... algunos asuntos pendientes."- Dije mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto.  
  
-"Oh ya veo... pero pudo haberse despedido de mi..."- Me paré enfrente de la puerta de mi habitación y sin voltear a verla decidí hacerle un comentario.  
  
-"Ah que no te lo dije? El suele ser una persona muy mal educada"- Alcancé a decir mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mi.  
  
s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s  
  
-"Ryou... Ryou... despierta..."- Dije con suavidad mientras lo movía un poco. Je... hizo un puchero en muestra de desagrado y se volteó dándome la espalda.  
  
-"No quiero despertar..."- Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-"Pero ya son las 12:00..."-  
  
-"Si, si que importa... ¿¡LAS DOCE?!"- AJAJA Me pareció graciosa la forma en que se levantó algo exaltado de la cama.  
  
-"Iré a la casa del enano. Quieres venir?"- Dije mientras me dirigía a la salida del cuarto.  
  
-"Claro! Hace tiempo que no veo a Yugi ^^"- Voltee a verlo.  
  
-"Bueno pues arréglate rápido que ya me voy."- dije al fin antes de salirme del cuarto.  
  
-"si!"-  
  
s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s- s-s-s  
  
-"A donde vas Yami?"-  
  
-"Iré a visitar a Yugi."- Dije bajando las escaleras casi corriendo... en serio que tengo muchísimas ganas de ver a mi hikari...  
  
-"Ah ya veo... puedo acompañarte?"-  
  
-"Claro"- Contesté saliendo de la casa mientras ella me seguía...  
  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
KS: ejejeje que les pareció?  
  
Goji: O___O ah jijo! ¡¿Por qué no avisaste que esta cosa es Yaoi?!  
  
KS: Lo olvidé? XD  
  
Goji: ¬¬ si claro...  
  
KS: AJAJAJA XD BUENO PARA FINALIZAR QUISIERA AGRADECER A DARK WIND OF TEMPTATION, TIKAL-NEO, FUJISAKI YAMI, SHYLFHIEL, ANA-91, KOOMI Y LA NEKO POR SUS REVIEWS! MUCHISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS ISISISISIMAS GRACIAS por molestarse en dejar su opinión ^^  
  
Goji: Ya no lo hagan! No quiero que esta siga escribiendo sus porquerías! Piedad!  
  
KS: ¬¬ * Le pone un bozal al pedazo de lagartija * Como decía...Espero sigan leyendo y dejen reviews! me gustaría saber en que fallo... que me falta, que quito, que pongo que todo... se los agradecería bastante  
  
Goji: Mhmmhm..mmhMMMM! _!  
  
KS: No te entendí ni m@dr3$ ... bueno ya...Sayonara!  
  
Kaiba Shirou 


	3. Lo que no entiendo

KS: HOLA! Por fin regresé!  
  
Goji: Escóndanse! XD  
  
KS: ¬_¬ Como sea... hace dos días que tenia escrito este capitulo en una libreta pero me daba hueva pasarlo XD Tal vez salga medio zarron... lo escribí mientras estaba enfermita u.u aun estoy enfermita T-T  
  
Goji: teatrera ¬_¬  
  
KS: No soy teatrera! Bueno... si XD Como sea... no tengo tiempo de contestar reviews...nah! la neta me da hueva abrir la pagina ~_~  
  
Goji: Como no te da hueva abrir paginas para ver imágenes de Seto en tanga ¬¬  
  
KS: No es cierto! Yo nunca vería una cosa así...  
  
Goji: Y yo soy Michael Jackson  
  
KS: ejem... como decía MUCHISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Solo tengo un mensaje para Aome-sama... Esta cosa color berenjena si es el de conexión manga ^^ es que me cae tan bien que decidí hacerlo mi payaso, digo... mi acompañante en el fic. Bueno me dejo de tonteras...  
  
SENTIMIENTOS ERRADOS  
  
CAPITULO 3:  
  
LO QUE NO ENTIENDO (ODIO HACER LOS TITULOS _!!)  
  
Al fin llegamos a la casa de mi aibou. Hace 5 minutos que estamos sentados en esta sala, y no me atrevo a decir una sola palabra. Y es que ella esta aquí...  
  
-"Ehm... y Yami que te trae por aquí?"-  
  
Ra... Si que me ha metido en un problema ¿ Que le digo? La verdad... no me parece una buena opción ahora...  
  
-"Ah!... Tengo que usar primero tu baño"- Digo parándome de un salto de mi asiento.  
  
-"Eh si, Claro... O.O"-  
  
Me alejo de ellos con un paso de querer llegar en 1 segundo mientras mi mente divaga...Lo mejor en este momento es planear mejor las cosas. Fue una mala idea dejar que Sakura me acompañara, sobre todo por que nunca deja de abrazarme. Eso me recuerda que.... tengo que dar fin a lo que empecé...  
  
Al fin llegué. Me meto rápido y cierro con cuidado la puerta detrás de mi. Ya hasta empiezo a sentir calor... Parece que mi mente trabaja mejor si estoy solo... Ra! ¿Qué me pasa? Por que no se me ocurrió decirle que solo tenía ganas de verlo... si que estoy afectado. Cuando vea a ese Bakura...  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
DING DONG!  
  
Odio el sonido de estos malditos timbres, son demasiado escandalosos!  
  
-"Bakura? Ryou?"- Vaya! Por fin el enano se dignó a abrir la puerta.  
  
-"Nooooo, no ves que somos Talía y su esposo?"- Me atrevo a decir con sumo sarcasmo.  
  
-"Bakura!"- Mi hikari me reclama por mi conducta, pero es que no puedo evitar ser así.  
  
-"Y que? nos vas a dejar aquí hasta que nos convirtamos en momias?"- Fu! EN SERIO no puedo evitar ser así...  
  
-"Bakura! ¬_¬ Yugi, perdón por el comportamiento de mi yami -_-..."-  
  
-"No te preocupes Ryou ^^U entiendo como es eso... Pasen"-  
  
-"Gracias Yugi ^_^"- Agh! Odio que mi hikari sea tan educado y dulce. Todo lo contrario a mi... Caminamos hasta lo que parece ser la sala... ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿ Que hace ella aquí?!  
  
-"Ryou, Bakura, tenemos otras visitas. Les presento a Sakura, ella es la novia de Yami."-  
  
-"Mucho gusto"- La tonta se para y hace una reverencia... Necesito vomitar!  
  
-"Igualmente"- Mi hikari sigue con esos molestos modales. Necesito alejarme de tanta amabilidad...  
  
-"Y que pasó ayer Bakura? Por que te fuiste así?"-  
  
-"¿Que ya se cono..."- No lo soporté... Ya no puedo seguir en el mismo lugar que ella ¿Qué diablos me pasa...? Tan débil soy? interrumpí bruscamente las palabras del pelos necios.  
  
-"Haré una visita a tu baño, enano"- Digo mientras me dirijo casi corriendo al mentado lugar.  
  
-"Espera Bakura! Yami esta..."- No termino de escuchar lo que dice, no me importa, solo quiero un momento de paz... Abro de golpe la puerta y la cierro detrás de mi, mientras doy un largo suspiro.  
  
-"Que haces aquí Bakura?"-  
  
No puede ser... Me volteo y ahí esta el "en todo su esplendor" con una cara de pocos amigos y una mirada marca "quechingadoshacesaquí". Como no noté antes su presencia...? Tan afectado estoy?  
  
-"Vine a visitar a tu enano ¿Qué no puedo?"- Digo como retándolo. Parece que le molestó que insultara a su hikari ya que me siguió observando con la mirada aumentada y mejorada. Parecía que me mataría con los ojos.  
  
-"Oh claro que puedes... Lo que me molesta es que estés aquí en el baño"_  
  
-"Yo también tengo mis necesidades. Además no tengo la culpa de que no le pusieras seguro a la puerta."- Le bajó un poco a su actitud y giro los ojos.  
  
-"No tengo ganas de pelear contigo. Adiós"-  
  
Me da la espalda mientras se acerca a la puerta del baño. Tengo que detenerlo... No puedo permitir que se vaya... Es mi oportunidad. Sin pensarlo un segundo mas, en un movimiento rápido lo tomo por la cintura y lo jalo hacia mi con fuerza.  
  
-"Que haces?! Suéltame!"- Dice mientras trata de zafarse de mi abrazo. Yo por mi parte lo aferro mas a mi y hago caso omiso a sus berrinches y pataleos.  
  
-"No lo haré... solo quiero que te quedes un momento aquí conmigo..."- Me animo a susurrar suavemente en su oido. Siento que se estremece bajo mis brazos y muestra total sumisión. –"Quiero que quede claro lo de ayer en la noche"-  
  
-"No creo que tengas que aclarar algo"- Noto cierto enojo por parte de el... no entiendo...  
  
-"Si escucha, por favor... lamento no haberlo dicho claramente anoche... se que tu lo sabes, no eres tonto, solo que se que no quieres aceptarlo... yo solo quiero confirmarlo... Te amo..."- Escuche claramente como Yami ahogó un suspiro después de mi declaración.  
  
-"No se por que... no puedo creerte. Lo que dices es algo completamente ilógico para mi"- Observo que fija sus ojos en el piso mientras su mirada parece inundarse de tristeza.  
  
-"Ilógico? No recuerdas cuando yo aun no podía tener cuerpo propio y tu si? Mas especifico... el cumpleaños de tu hikari...?"-  
  
FLASH BACK ~/~/~/*  
  
-"BAKURA!"- Yami se acercó echando chispas hasta donde se encontraba sentado el peliblanco.  
  
-"Que quieres faraón?"- Dijo un tanto con la mirada perdida en el vacio.  
  
-"Y te atreves a preguntar? Estas sumamente borracho!"-  
  
-"No molestes faraoncito"-  
  
-"No dejaré de hacerlo hasta que recapacites. No puedo creer que sigas tratando de ese modo el cuerpo de tu hikari."-  
  
-".....Mejor lárgate."-  
  
Bakura se volteó indiferentemente y continuó bebiendo. Yami se molestó ante esto y apretó sus puños fuertemente en señal de coraje. Reunió todas las fuerzas que tenía y soltó un golpe en la mejilla del albino. Este ultimo cayó al piso por el impacto mientras trataba de calmar el dolor en su cara, con la yema de los dedos.  
  
-"Eres un maldito bastardo."- Soltó Yami mandándole una mirada de odio intenso (odio del bueno xD)  
  
-"Me criticas por maltratar el cuerpo del mocoso y lo golpeas... No te entiendo faraón."-  
  
Bakura se apoyó en la silla en que hace un momento estaba sentado y trato de quedar a la altura de Yami.  
  
"- Tuve que hacerlo... Aunque reconozco que me pasé un poco."- Yami se acercó un poco mas al peliblanco. –"Si conocieras mas a tu otro yo, de seguro no le harías estas cosas"- Dijo pasando una mano por la cintura de Bakura, para ayudarlo a incorporarse.  
  
-"Guárdate tus consejos. Yo hago lo que quiera con Ryou."- Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.  
  
-"Mi conciencia no me deja permitirte seguirle haciendo daño"- Yami cerró los ojos mientras decía esto, aun sostenía a Bakura.  
  
-"Lo se..."- tomó la barbilla de Yami y después continuó... –"Me gusta que seas así..."- La contraparte de Yugi abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar esto y mas, al sentir como Bakura posaba un suave beso en su mejilla izquierda. La inconciencia se estaba llevando al peliblanco mientras el "oscuro" seguía shockeado. Al fin, después de esto, Bakura recargo la cabeza en el pecho de Yami, cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño...  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK ~/~/~ (adoro los flash back *-*)  
  
-"Lo recuerdo muy bien..."-  
  
-"Pues entonces deberías saber que yo nunca beso a nadie solo porque si."-  
  
-"Estabas demasiado borracho. El alcohol causa esos efectos."-  
  
Yami parecía tratar de dar explicación lógica a todo lo que el albino le planteaba.  
  
-"Eso piensas?"-  
  
Bakura dejó de abrazar al ex-faraón y en un movimiento rápido lo volteó de frente a el. Lo jaló con fuerza hacia su cuerpo y por unos segundos se dedicó a besarlo salvajemente. Por otra parte Yami parecía estarse debatiendo en un duelo de sentimientos, sin saber que hacer o decir. Finalmente su razón ganó y lo empujó fuertemente.  
  
-"Esto... que esto no se vuelva a repetir entiendes?"- Casi lo dijo con la voz temblorosa.  
  
-"No, no entiendo"-  
  
-"Pronto lo harás"-  
  
Bakura observó totalmente confundido mientras Yami salía del baño. El sonido de la puerta al cerrar hizo que volviera a la realidad. Se acercó al lavamanos y abrió la llave del agua. Tomó un poco en sus manos y la esparció por toda su cara...  
  
-"En serio no lo entiendo...."-  
  
Continuará....  
  
Solo algunas preguntas...  
  
¿Cómo rayos sabía Bakura donde estaba el baño de Yugi? ._.U ¿Qué pasó con el abuelo de Yugi? o.o ¿A que se refería Yami con "Pronto lo harás"? .O ¿Y a que va a dar fin...? ¿Qué carajos pasó después de que Bakura se quedó dormido (Goji: Mas bien diría... bien "happy") recargándose en Yami? o.- Eso creo... que ni yo lo se XD ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAP! (Goji: Ay que mamona...)  
  
Kaiba Shirou 


	4. Iman blanco Iman tricolor

SENTIMIENTOS ERRADOS

:

Yaoi- B X Y

.

Por: Kaiba Shirou

CAPITULO 4:

IMAN BLANCO. IMAN TRICOLOR.

**_Tantas cosas siento por ti _****_  
_****_sin tu amor no se como sobrevivir. _****_  
_****_Deseo tanto una oportunidad _****_  
_****_para que veas quien soy en realidad, _****_  
_****_y sino, solo quiero que te hagan feliz _****_  
_****_así como yo te hubiese hecho a ti._**

Leandro D'Archivio 

Terminó de leerlo.

Suspiró...

Arrancó la hoja con violencia arrugándola y rompiéndola. La tiró con despreció sobre su hombro y repitió el proceso con los demás poemas, siempre con una mirada de indiferencia y cansancio.

Que momento de debilidad había sido aquel? Comprar una clase de libro tan cursi que hasta la mismísima Anzu vomitaría encima de el. Debía admitirlo. El amor causa efectos extraños. Tanto, que había cambiado su forma de ser. Respiró profundamente y decidió dejar el libro por la paz. Lo cerró con fuerza y vio por millonésima vez el titulo en la portada:

'Poemas

Amor no correspondido.'

Cada vez que lo leía se sentía patético. Si. Daba lastima. Pero a él le gustaba sufrir ¿era masoquista? Tal vez. Repasó de nuevo lo ultimo que Yami le dijo antes de marcharse casi corriendo de la casa de Yuugi.

-"Esto... que esto no se vuelva a repetir entiendes?"-  
  
-"No, no entiendo"-  
  
-"Pronto lo harás"-

Oh y si que lo había hecho. Había entendido que su inmortal persona; patética e ilusa, había supuesto que Yami estaba enamorado de él.

Finalmente, después de haberlo analizado y procesado todo el día de ayer, había llegado a una conclusión y tomado una decisión: No se entrometería entre Yami y su novia. ¿Por qué decidió semejante cosa? Simplemente su lógica era la siguiente...

¿Por qué Yami lo había rechazado ayer cuando lo besó?

Por que en serio ama a su novia

Una lógica bastante fría, pero a sus ojos, realista. Para nada le gustaba llenarse de falsas ilusiones... o al menos eso pensaba, mas no lo ponía en practica. Por que aun seguía con esa poca de esperanza en su corazón, por que aun lo amaba y cuando se ama, la ilusión siempre esta presente. Quieras o no....

* * *

RING ...

RING...

-"Yami al habla."-

-"Hola Yami!"-

Al escuchar la voz de la persona que lo saludaba, se sentó en el sillón para estar mas cómodo, mientras contestaba tratando de parecer animado.

-"Hola aibou...!"-

-"Por que te fuiste así ayer? Ni siquiera dijiste adiós y dejaste a Sakura atrás"-

-"Lo siento Yuugi... Pero aun necesito hablar contigo."- No se lo diría por teléfono, no quería parecer cobarde.

-"Claro! Que te parece si nos vemos en tu cafetería favorita?"-

-"La que esta dentro del acuario?"-

-Sip. De cualquier forma hace tiempo que quiero ir. Me encantan los pasteles que hacen en ese lugar!"-

Una gota resbaló por la nuca de Yami. Su aibou tan animoso como siempre...

-"jaja... esta bien Yuugi. Nos vemos ahí en media hora."-

-"ok! ó el teléfono con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada que decía haber visto a un ángel. La dulce voz de su hikari... definitivamente eso podía ponerlo de buenas en cualquier momento.

* * *

-"Oiga usted! Podría dejar de tirar basura en el piso?"- Al parecer era uno de los tipos de seguridad del acuario.

Bakura le dirigió una mirada de aburrimiento desde la banca en la que estaba sentado. En esos momentos no tenía el humor para estar soportando gente. Abrió la bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón y sacó una carta.

-"Insecto come hombres..."- Le importo poco revisar si había gente que pudiera ver aquel acontecimiento, sólo lo convocó. En cuestión de segundos, el monstruo salió y comenzó a atacar al sujeto.

-"Que asco... no tengo ganas de ver estas cosas."- Tiró el libro de poemas en el suelo y se dirigió a la cafetería por algo de comer.

Al llegar, lo primero que observó fue la esplendorosa figura del faraón sentado frente al enano. No supo si echarse a llorar, reír como loco o largarse corriendo. Finalmente solo sonrió ¿Lo mas educado seria saludar no...??

-" Vaya! Que sorpresa..."- dijo con un tono tan molesto, que fácilmente se confundía entre sarcasmo e hipocresía.

PPPFUUUUU!!!

Yami echó por la boca el sorbo de café que acababa de tomar, mientras Yuugi solo se limitaba a observar a Bakura un poco confundido ante la reacción de su yami... lo que lo hacia ver sumamente gracioso, ya que además de la cara de confusión que mostraba, la tenia empapada del café que Yami le había escupido.

-"Puedo sentarme con ustedes?"- No esperó a que le contestarán cuando ya se estaba aplanando en el asiento. –"Gracias"- dijo como si alguno de los ahí presentes hubiera contestado. –"¿Que? ¿tengo monos en la cara?"- contestó después de ver como los dos lo observaban sin decir nada. Por fin Yuugi reaccionó y contestó al momento que tomaba una servilleta para limpiarse la cara.

-"Hola Bakura"-

-"..."- Yami en vez de contestar, sólo bajó la vista y la clavó en el mantel de la mesa. Por otro lado, Yuugi mientras se hacia 'el que aun se limpiaba la cara', pudo observar como su yami se sonrojaba levemente. Apartó la servilleta de su rostro y le habló a su compañero para que reaccionara.

-"Yami? no lo vas a saludar?"- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Si Yami. Que no me vas a saludar...?"-

No quería hacerlo... pero tenia que hacerlo... pero sabia que se arrepentiría. Si, por que Yuugi no era tan estúpido como para no atar cabos, lo mas probable es que ya hubiera notado su alteración ante la presencia de Bakura. No se necesitaba ser un genio para por lógica saber que algo se cargaba con el peliblanco.

Subió lentamente su mirada entre rojiza-violeta, para toparse con unos ojos color sangre que lo miraban retándolo y unos labios que dibujaban una sonrisa al parecer traviesa. Su sonrojo aumentó. Y es que... Ra! Bakura se veía tan tentador. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, ya se hubiera subido a la mesa para alcanzar mejor al albino y comérselo en un salvaje beso sin importarle un pepino que la gente se les quedara mirando. O tal vez hasta se lo violaría ahí mismo... ¿¿qué estaba pensando?? Frunció el ceño y apartó la vista hacia un lado.

-"Hola."- Contestó por fin secamente. Bakura sólo sonrió aun mas.

-"Y que hacen por aquí?"- dijo el albino al tiempo que recargaba un codo sobre la mesa y descansaba su barbilla sobre su mano en una actitud fresca y rebelde.

Yami no dejaba de observar a Bakura, ni dejaba de pensar que se comportaba igual que el día que había ido a cenar a su casa. Y ahora que se acordaba... aun no se había dado un tiempo para analizar la situación correctamente. Tratar de descifrar que tenia en la mente Bakura y que tramaba.

Si. El faraón aun no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para creerle que lo amaba, por que era un maldito desconfiado de mierda al que le costaba aceptar las cosas buenas de la vida... Aunque por parte estaba bien, ya que cualquiera que conociera a Bakura siempre tomaba sus precauciones...

Lastima que Bakura ya había madurado y Yami aun no lo notaba.

O casi.

-"Pues es que Yami quería..."-

-"Observar peces!"- interrumpió bruscamente a su hikari después de volver al mundo real. Yuugi entendió rápidamente que no quería revelarle sus razones a Bakura. AJA! Eso era. Yami lo había citado ahí para hablar de un tema relacionado con Bakura, y se le sumaba a eso el sonrojo... y la actitud que su compañero tenía... bingo! Estaba seguro de saber exactamente lo que su yami se cargaba.

-"Ah entonces puedo acompañarlos?"-

Yuugi sonrió ampliamente... hoy tenía ganas de jugar.

-"Claro Bakura."- contestó dulcemente Yuugi.

Yami abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo en señal de sorpresa para después entrecerrarlos y dirigirle una mirada de muerte a su hikari. ¿Qué pretendía Yuugi con invitarlo a pasear con ellos? Se suponía que la razón de su salida era por cuestiones personales y de relación yami-hikari hikari-yami. Bakura no cabía ahí!!

O... tal vez era demasiado obvio. Tal vez Yuugi ya tenía una teoría en su cabecita que le daba la respuesta a lo que el mismo aun no le había dicho. La razón por la que estaban ahí sentados en la cafetería del acuario comiendo pastel y tomando café.

-"Gracias. Yami te ordeno otro café?"- Preguntó el albino fingiendo ser cortés.-"Por que por lo visto... el otro lo dejaste todo en la cara de tu hikari."-

Aaaah! Maldito Bakura! Por que tenia que recordarle la alteración que le había causado su llegada? Bueno la pregunta en sí era estúpida. El sabía la repuesta y era simple: Por que a Bakura siempre le había gustado fregarle la existencia.

Eso era un punto a favor de la desconfianza hacia Bakura. Ya comenzaba a creer que el beso de ayer había sido todo una cruel broma por parte del albino. Solo mera e insana diversión...

-"No, gracias."- dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento. –"Si me disculpan necesito ir al baño."- Y dejó a Yuugi y al peliblanco ahí.

Cerró fuertemente la puerta del baño detrás de si. De haber sido otro lugar, hubiera tomado una gran bocanada de aire, lastima que era el baño y no parecía buena idea siquiera respirar ahí... Ahora bien, solo soportaba en esos momentos el ambiente del lugar por una emergencia enorme (si consideran que sentir perder el control sobre tus hormonas es una emergencia.) y también la necesidad del tiempo para planear la manera de mantenerse lo mas lejos posible de Bakura.

Estar lejos de el era una buena opción, o a menos hasta aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos por completo.

* * *

Todo en ese lugar era color azul y azul-violeta. Un color muy agradable para un acuario.

Caminaban por un pasillo algo amplio observando las enormes peceras colocadas a los lados haciendo como función de paredes. Yuugi colocado entre Yami y Bakura y no precisamente por su voluntad si no por que Yami insistía en estar lejos del ladrón.

-"Que chido está! ¿No crees Yami?"- Exclamó un sonriente Yuugi al ver uno de los tantos peces a su alrededor. Dejó su posición de 'salero' (o sea en medio de todo xD) y se acercó al vidrio colocando ambas palmas de las manos sobre el, para observar mejor al dichoso animal marino.

-"Si..."- contestó por inercia, por que en realidad no había escuchado con atención la pregunta de su aibou. Su mente estaba trabajando solo y exclusivamente en mover su cuerpo lo mas lejos de Bakura, lo cual era una tarea difícil tomando en cuenta que el albino trataba por todos los medios de siempre estar a un lado o tras de el.

Se colocó a un lado de Yuugi para fingir ver lo mismo que su hikari y de paso no tener que hacer contacto con Bakura, pero no sirvió de nada. No contaba con que el dichoso albino se recargaría en él como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo.

Resumido y mejor aclarado, así estaba la situación:

Yuugi 'observando peces', Yami a su lado izquierdo con los brazos cruzados y una cara de fastidio en su rostro y finalmente Bakura recargando su antebrazo frescamente (mas bien, pareciendo que no conocía la vergüenza c.c) sobre el hombro de su -amor platónico-.

_Supongo que es un gesto de camaradería _Pensaba mientras veía de reojo a Bakura. Realmente no le molestaba que el albino estuviera de alguna forma teniendo contacto con él. Sentía una sensación agradable que bajaba por su estomago el tan solo sentir su presencia... y contradictoriamente a lo que deseaba, escapaba de él... Bueno un gesto de amigos podía ser pasable... al menos lo dejaría estar cerca por unos minutos, se sentía tan a gusto...

Por un momento relajó sus facciones olvidando por unos minutos su plan de alejarse de Bakura. No desaprovecharía _mucho _esta oportunidad.

Sin embargo, casi de inmediato sus facciones cambiaron y abrió aun mas los ojos y un poco la boca, al sentir la respiración del albino en su cuello... y un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando el albino le susurró palabras que hubiera deseado no escuchar nunca.

-"Quiero besarte..."- Le dijo tan espontáneamente...

No es que no le hubiera gustado que le dijera semejante cosa... sino que se suponía que en esos momentos ya debería de haber estrellado al albino contra la pecera por tanta confiancita que le había tomado. Y eso le enojaba. El no haber hecho nada. Tan pronto se había rendido ante Bakura?

No, no podía ser! Bakura era solo un estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido bromista que se divertía gastándole bromas y riéndose en su jeta!

Otro sonrojo adornó su rostro haciendo contraste con el color azul y blanco, causado por el reflejo de la luz en el agua, y el vidrio de la pecera.

Bakura había decidido no perseguir a Yami... pero parecía que este era un enorme imán tricolor que contra su voluntad lo arrastraba. Solo trataba de permanecer a una distancia considerable de Yami, mas sin embargo, inconscientemente se acercaba a él a decirle cursilería y media que no sabía ni de donde sacaba.

Aun quedaban muchos peces que ver.

Esa sería una laaaaarga tarde...

_CONTINUARA_

**KS: YAY!!!! LO TERMINEEEEE! POR FIN XD ALABADO SEA RA c.c!!! YA TENGO COMO UN MES CON ESTE CAPITULO Y NO PODIA TERMINARLO... -.- cada vez estoy peor xD**

**Seto: Si, das lastima ¬u¬**

**KS: Seto? - que haces aquiii?! o.o y donde esta Goji? ¬¬**

**Seto: no se ¬¬**

**KS: ¬¬ Lo que pasa es que te pusiste celoso verdad?! por que decidí hacer este fic con él u.u**

**Seto: No! ¬¬**

**KS: SI! T.T y lo raptaste ¬¬**

**Seto: que nooo! ¬¬**

**KS: Bueno ya ¬¬ a contestar reviews n.n**

**_Chibi-kaisie_**:

Holas! Pues si... la pareja es rara XD casi no hay de estos en u.u por eso es mi pareja favorita XD por que no me he hartado de ella... Huy me tarde mucho en actualizar XD espero que no por eso ya no lo sigas leyendo... gracias por tu review! n.n

_**Tikal-neo: **_

Hola n.n... ajajaja pues ya ves ahora todo es al revés... parece que Yami esta cediendo y ahora Bakura es el que no quiere interferir aajajaja estoy loca verdad? XD bueno gracias por tu review n-n

_**Aome-sama: **_

Hola loka! n.n como stas? Espero k mal XD digo, bien n-n Gracias por leer mi fic XD y pss le hubiera dado el mensaje a Goji de que lo amas pero Seto no me quiere decir que hizo con él ¬¬

Seto: que yo no le hice nada! no sé donde esta ese estúpido dragón! ¬¬

Ks: T.T .... espero lo sigas leyendo u.u gracias de nuevo n-n

_**Katruina: **_

Aaahpss me tardé mucho XD Pero me alegra que haya personas que no les importa lo raro de las parejas y siempre prueban algo nuevo n-n gracias por tu review n.n

**_Kimmy:_**

HOLA MANTA!! Como siempre leyendo mis fics n.n .... eres una wena amiga XD tengo ganas de hablar contigo por msn u.u la ultima vez que lo hicimos mi hermano me quito la computadora y pps...ya no pude usarla ni despedirme bien u.u En fin... Gracias por tu review! (brillo en los ojos)

_**Inith:**_

Hola! n.n jejeje Muchas gracias por el review n.n me alegra saber que lo sigues leyendo XD por k si no... de que me sirve mi esfuerzo? u.u ajajaja wenu wenu... Io iwal quiero que continúes tu fic pronto que se quedó en la mejor parte! non

_**Raquel193: **_

Gracias por tu review n-n

Y ESO ES TODOOOOO!!!!! MIL GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR SUS REVIEWS!!! HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! n.n

K. S.


	5. Beso estúpido y frívolo

**OOOOOOOOOH YEAH! ESTOY INSPIRADA GENTE! Después de un milenio de estar totalmente bloqueada....**

**Como sea... al punto que quería llegar era: Adivinen a quien le debo mi desbloqueada? n.n... PUES CLARO! A mi lindo, precioso, hermoso amiguito Bakura de Maxwell! Que con su fic de corazón de piedra me emocione y hermosas ideas empezaron a atacar mi mente y las descargaré aquí escribiendo en mi fic favorito n-n (por que por si no lo sabían, de los que he y estoy haciendo... este es mi favorito! :D ) Por lo que le doy un agradecimiento especial y un saludo que ya tengo mucho que no hablo con él por msn!**

**Y además me acordé de Inith que esta totalmente desaparecida xD Y tan chido su fic u.u Ya lo extrañoooooooo! TOT....En fin... esta cosa sigue dedicado a ella y espero lea y le guste este capitulo!!!... n.n**

AL FIC!! XD -.SENTIMIENTOS ERRADOS.- BY KAIBA SHIROU

**CAPITULO 5:**

**BESO ESTÚPIDO Y FRÍVOLO.**

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la entrada de su casa fue desplomarse en el suelo, frente a la puerta, y respirar profundamente intentando no dejar salir las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir desde que había abandonado el acuario. Juró nunca verse débil ante los demás... pero mas sin embargo nunca había estado en una situación parecida. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor oprimiéndole el pecho y tanta confusión desgarrando su mente y corazón.

Los ojos le ardían demasiado... no quería que Ryou lo viera en ese estado, no quería causarle preocupación, por lo que aun no entraba a la casa. Cada vez respiraba más rápidamente y abrazaba sus piernas contra su cuerpo mientras se recargaba en la pared. El cabello le tapaba completamente los ojos y eso estaba bien por el momento. Trató de repasar la razón de su condición... quería repasar de nuevo en su mente todo lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, con la esperanza de encontrar indicios de que todo fuera una cruel broma que Yami le había gastado por venganza de las tantas que él le había hecho...

Flash Back-.-.-

Después de que Bakura le había confesado a Yami que tenía ganas de besarlo, esté último decidió ignorar lo que acababa de pasar, sólo... fingir que había sido solo su retorcida imaginación. Le parecía demasiado estúpido hacerlo, pero sentía que la situación lo ameritaba... lo que desde mi punto de vista me parecía estúpido. Más bien TODO lo que Yami en ese momento pensaba era estúpido.

Aun se encontraban en la misma posición: Yuugi 'observando peces' ( y lo pongo entre comillas por que no puede ser posible que no te aburra ver el mismo pez por 10 minutos seguidos c.c) Yami a su lado izquierdo con los brazos cruzados y una cara de fastidio en su rostro y finalmente Bakura recargando su antebrazo frescamente sobre el hombro de Yami.

-"Bakura... aléjate de mí."- Decía aun con la vista fija en la enorme pecera.

-"Oblígame."- Contestó directamente el albino. Yami estrechó los ojos mientras dejaba salir la voz mas fría que su ser le permitía.

-"¿Que no lo entiendes?... ¿Quieres que haga una escena dramática y grite lo que siento?"-

-"¿Y que es lo que sientes Yami?"-

Bien, ya estaba preparado para esa pregunta... o bueno, mas o menos. El punto era que lo que le diría tendría que ser sin pensarlo, por que las palabras que de sus labios saldrían serían viles mentiras. Pero quería terminar esa situación... todo por su compañero, por Yuugi. Por que sobre sus hombros cargaba la verdad de lo que el pequeño sentía. Lo que a Yami le impedía decirle a Bakura que también sentía algo por él...

Aunque aun no descartaba la posibilidad de que todo fuese una broma del albino.

-"¡HEY YUG! ¡Que milagro encontrarlos por acá!"-

Reaccionó abriendo aun más los ojos al escuchar la voz de Joey a sus espaldas saludando a su aibou. Con eso, su mente rápidamente formó una idea. Algo que estaba seguro daría fin a su molestoso problema.

-"¡Hola Joey!"- Yuugi saludó alegremente. –"¿Ahora trabajas aquí?"- Preguntó después de verlo con atención y notar que cargaba el uniforme de los empleados del acuario.

-"¡Sip! ¿Genial no?"- Decía el rubio totalmente sonriente mientras daba una vuelta y le modelaba a Yuugi su uniforme. –" jeje ¡Este uniforme resalta mi belleza!"-

-"jajaja Claro Joey"-

Yami tomó el brazo de Bakura y por fin lo apartó de él, se volteó para ver al rubio y un momento después giró ligeramente la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia el albino sin estar volteado completamente.

-"Creo que... esto contestará tu pregunta"- Y siguió su camino hacia el chico de ojos color miel.

Bakura observó confundido, esperando ver en las acciones de Yami la respuesta. Se recargó en la pecera mientras cruzaba los brazos y vio como Yami comenzaba a platicar con el rubio.

-"Hola Joey"- Saludó con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-"¡Hola viejo! No te saludé por que vi que estabas ocupado con Bakura hace unos momentos ajaja"- Dijo en tono burlesco, acompañando el comentario con un ligero golpe con el codo. Yami sonrió aun más.

-"No es lo que piensas Joey. El sólo..."- Volteó a ver rápidamente a Bakura.-" estaba molestando"- dirigió su atención de nuevo al rubio.

Yuugi observaba todo esto adivinando lo que pasaría y maldiciéndose el no haber hablado con Yami sobre algunos asuntos recientes que habían pasado. Giró los ojos discretamente para observar la actitud de Bakura. Se notaba que el albino se estaba aguantando las ganas de gritar y golpear a lo primero que se le atravesara.

-"¿Te digo un secreto?"-

-"¿Eh? Hum... ¡Claro Yami! ¡Cuenta!"- Como siempre el rubio era demasiado distraído para darse cuenta de la rara situación.

-"Acércate para decírtelo al oído"-

-"Bueno..."- El rubio se acercó más a Yami.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, Yami tomó a Joey con ambas manos de los hombros y...

Simplemente lo besó.

Trató de hacerlo lo mas apasionado e intenso posible, quería que Bakura lo notara en serio y con eso lo dejara en paz. Esa era tal vez su única oportunidad para alejarlo y hacerle entender que no quería nada con él... o en caso de que fuera una broma, hacerle ver que no había caido.

El pobre de Wheeler solo tenía los ojos bien abiertos entrando en estado de shock por lo que estaba pasando, por lo que pudo ver como Bakura lo observaba con ojos asesinos.

Por fin...se separaron.

-"¿Captaste Bakura? Esta es mi respuesta. Preferiría estar con Joey o con cualquier otra persona en el mundo antes que contigo. No me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que sientas por mi."-

Yuugi quería decir algo pero no podía. Parecía que aquella situación era demasiado para su cerebro. Joey... estaba igual que él.

Bakura apretó los dientes. Esto de ninguna manera se quedaría así.

-"Ja! ¿En serio creíste que estaba enamorado de ti? Lo estúpido no se te quita _FARAON_. Sólo fue un pasatiempo. Estaba aburrido y tú fuiste mi juguete."-Yami sólo estrechó los ojos. Bakura continuo.-"Como sea... creo que mi jueguito se terminó. Al menos te controlaste mejor de lo que esperaba."-

Una última mirada... esta vez de superioridad y se fue de ahí como si todo fuese una actuación.

Los tres que ahí quedaron...

No se atrevieron a decir nada.

Fin del flash back -.-.-

Por fin levantó la mirada mientras un suspiro acompañado de una fina lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Y entonces... observó, aun ahí, sentado en la entrada de su casa, el sol cada vez más débil y las nubes a su alrededor tomando hermosos colores...

-"Que mas quisiera yo... que fuera simplemente un juego..."-

OoooooooooooOoooooooooooooO

_-"Sólo fue un pasatiempo. Estaba aburrido y tú fuiste mi juguete."-_

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez lastimándolo despiadadamente. No dejaba de preguntarse si lo que había hecho era lo correcto. Sobre todo por que Joey se había enojado tanto con él, al grado de decirle que no se atreviera a hablarle, a menos de que el mismo Joey le dirigiera la palabra otra vez.

Lo peor de todo fue que su mas grande miedo resultó ser verdad. Por que Bakura le confirmó que había sido todo una broma, un mal chiste, un juego...Ya había perdido a un amigo y a un amor... sólo le faltaba perder a su hikari para tener derecho a suicidarse ante lo miserable que su vida se estaba tornando.

En una hora anochecería por lo que un ligero viento fresco se coló por la ventana abierta del cuarto donde se encontraba...movió sus cabellos suavemente y acarició su cara como una madre cuando calma a un hijo que se encuentra enfermo, luego recorrió su pecho desnudo y se metió por debajo de su pantalón... Un pequeño escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos y se topó con el reloj al lado de él. Le resultaba hipnotizante el observar el movimiento de la manecilla del segundero.

Estaba en la casa de Yuugi. No quiso regresar a su casa aun, no después de lo que había hecho. No soportaría la mirada preocupada de Sakura sobre él, y es que le era imposible ocultar lo mal que sentía. Se levantó de la cama en la que se encontraba y salió del cuarto. Escuchó una voz que cantaba alegremente... lógicamente se trataba de su aibou. Decidió seguirla, debía hablar con él...

_**-"Sentimientos sin error, destinos sin preocupación..."-**_

Esa oración de la canción hizo que se alterara un poco. Siguió caminando. Parecía que su hikari estaba en el patio.

_**-"Enamorado sin amor..."-**_

A su mente vino Sakura. Otra oración que le quedaba perfecta a su situación.

-"Mas allá del cielo azul existe una..."-

Yuugi paró de cantar en seco. Sintió la presencia de su contraparte justo atrás de él. Volteo sonriente.

-"Bonita canción ¿verdad?"- Preguntó 'inocentemente'.

-"Hn... si."- Dio un suspiro. –"Aibou, necesitamos hablar."-

-"Si, lo sé."- Se sentó debajo de uno de los árboles que adornaban su enorme jardín. Yami se sentó al lado de él. –"Estaba esperando a que te tranquilizaras si quiera un poco por lo que acaba de pasar."-

-"Yuugi, creo que mereces una explicación ¿cierto?"- Su nerviosismo se delataba fácilmente ya que se dedicó a arrancar por pequeñas porciones el pasto frente a él.

-"No te preocupes Yami. Te haré las cosas más fáciles."- Dijo divertido al ver como su contraparte jugaba con el pasto. –" Yo te había dicho hace unos meses que... estaba enamorado de Bakura. ¿Y por eso lo rechazaste verdad? No querías traicionarme."-

-"Pero...."-

-"Yami, yo ya sabía que el estaba enamorado de ti."- Yuugi se puso de pie y se inclinó frente a Yami para verlo directamente a los ojos, mientras éste continuaba sentado.

-"¿Cómo? Bakura... el sólo jugaba y..."-

-"Yami, lo que dijo Bakura no era verdad. Sus ojos lo decían todo. No quería que lo humillarás, por eso te contestó de esa manera. Supongo que también quería engañarse así mismo fingiendo que no le afectaba para nada el que tú supuestamente no sintieras nada por él. Aaaah.... Lo siento, fue mi culpa al no aclararte las cosas. No tenías por que rechazar de esa forma a Bakura sólo por mi... se nota que a ti también te gusta..."- Tomó todo el aire que pudo para decir lo que seguía y tomó suavemente con las dos manos el rostro de su contraparte. –"Yami, yo soy el intruso aquí. Yo debo sufrir y tú no... él... él nunca me amará."-

-"No... ¡no aibou! Yo no quiero traicionarte. Yo no quiero que sufras y que yo sea parte de ello."- Se paró enérgicamente y abrazó fuertemente a su hikari. –"No digas eso... no tienes por que sufrir. Yo... tengo a Sakura, recuérdalo."-

-"Pero no la amas. Ni siquiera la quieres. Sólo estas atado a ella. Yami... estás mal, solo la estás engañando... y de la peor forma posible."-

El ex-faraón cerró los ojos.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Donde Yami solo lo abrazaba aferrándolo cada vez más a su cuerpo.

-"...Tienes razón. Creo que el tiempo es lo que mas necesito."-

-"Si, tienes mucho que pensar..."- Yuugi se separó un poco. –"¿Pero sabes? Creo que necesitas una distracción. Para tener la mente fresca y tal vez con eso ver todo desde otra perspectiva y conseguir la mejor respuesta al problema. Además mañana es el último día de vacaciones... ¿Qué te parece si lo cerramos con broche de oro?"-

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro del oscuro.

-"¿Y que propones?"-

-"Ir a la playa. ¿Te parece bien?"-

-"¡Claro aibou! Mañana iremos a la playa."-

-"Estaría bien invitar a Joey ¿No crees?. Le debes una GRAN disculpa"-

Yami suspiró al recordar el beso que le había robado a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-"Si...me sobrepase con el pobre de Joey. Sólo espero que acepte ir."-

-"No te preocupes. Yo lo convenceré."-

Ambos sonrieron para después me terse a la casa, tenían que arreglar todo para el paseo de mañana...

CONTINUARA....

WOW!!! NO PUEDO CREERLO! XD EN SERIO ESTABA INSPIRADA PARA ESTE CAPITULO... ME SALIÓ MUY FÁCILMENTE :D AUNQUE NO ME QUEDO TAN BIEN COMO EL ANTERIOR... ESTE LO ESCRIBÍ EN DOS HORAS... AL MENOS NO ME TARDÉ UN MES COMO CON EL 4 XDDD ESPERO QUE ME MANDEN REVIEWS CON SUS HERMOSAS CRITICAS XD

BUENO SIN HACER MÁS TIEMPO... A CONTESTAR REVIEWS! n.n

Kenssy: uuupsss me tardé muchio en actualizar xD pero weno como dije arriba estaba bien bloqueada... espero comprendas y sigas leyendo mi fic u.u... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!!! n.n

Bakura de Maxwell: LINDOOO!!! QUE FELIZ ME HACE TU REVIEW! y quería decirte que el nuevo fic que subiste esta... esta... hermoso!!! bueno, mas que hermoso... esta super archi requete recontra hermoso nonayer te envié un review pero... creo que no se envió la cochinada ¬¬ tendré que hacerlo de nuevo xD En fin... ahora ves por que Yami se resiste tanto a Bakura? n.n el solo le era fiel a su aibou -u- ejeje XD creo que no se envió bien tu review o.o pero weno... gracias por seguir leyendo mis estúpideces!! te quero muxo! saludos! (No olvides que soe tu fan # 1!!)

Katruina:jejeje estaba medio pasada de chocolate caliente cuando escribí esodel café en la cara de YuugixD... (estaba tomando chocolate caliente en tiempo de calor.... o.o...que loka xD) que weno que te hice reir TuTesperaré con ansias tu proximo review... gracias!

Raquel 193: Fue mi imaginación o me hablaste de usted en el review? xD como sea... gracias por el review!! n.n

Aelita: ajajaja Goji anda de vacaciones xD si quieres le enviaré un correo diciendole que cada vez tiene mas gente que lo quiere xD Y... claro que Ryou será feliz! ese muchachito me cae bien xD ... aunque aun no sé con quien lo voy a dejar de pareja... Gracias por el review!

Guerrera Lunar: Bueno ya vez. Por fin lo hizo... aceptó sus sentikmientos... aunque bueno mas o menos por que aun sigue con la conciencia intranquila por que cree que esta dañando a su aibou... en fin, gracias por seguir mis historias! saludos!

VALSED: Pues si, ya ves, Bakura es un lanzado de primera, pero creo que eso le da personalidad... y me gusta que sea asi! Gracias por el review!

Yami Isis Moto: Oooooh en serio eres mi admiradora...? que bien! y con respecto a tu fic... aun no lo publicas verdad? lo estoy esperandoooo.Saludos!

Kimmy: HOLA MANTAAAA!! como siempre leyendo mis fics!! Me ponen muy feliz tus reviews!! tanto como los de Bakura de Maxwell! n.n te extraño mucho... ya quiero hablar contigo por msn... u.u Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! saludos!

AGUILA FANEL: Gracias por tus felicitaciones! n.n y tus wenos deseos con respecto a suerte se refiere, se agradecen! Saludos!

Hisaki Raiden: Que bonito review :D Me gusto muxo leerlo! En serio te estremeciste cuando le dijo "Quiero besarte"?? n.n que feliz me haces con ese comentario!! Y pues creo que ya todo se esta arreglando al menos por parte de Yami o tu que crees? xD planeo que ahora las cosas se volteen y Bakura se... ups creo que dije de más xD Que Ra esté contigo y espero leas este capitulo!!

Wenu ese jue el último n.n... Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que lo hice con mucho cariño para Inith y Bakura de Maxwell -u- se cuidan!!!

Kaiba Shirou


End file.
